1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to processor cache operation, and more particularly to reducing cache power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern processors have become increasingly more capable of performing difficult tasks, and in shorter times. In most applications, processor performance is a driving force behind system design. However, along with the increased capability has come a concomitant increase in power consumption. In many systems, excess power consumption is problematic. For example in battery operated systems such as those found in mobile wireless and computing devices, excess power consumption directly contributes to shorter battery life. In the consumer electronics market, a short battery life can be a game changer for sales. In other contexts, excess processor power consumption may also be unacceptable. For example, server systems that employ numerous processors or processor cores per server, and many hundreds and thousands of servers such as may be found in a large data center may be sensitive to power consumption. More particularly, more power consumption means a bigger carbon footprint, more cooling requirements, more direct power costs, and the like. Accordingly, integrated circuit designers continually strive to find ways of reducing power consumption.